


The Wolf and his Star

by wilkeu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, it supposed to be like 1k long but my hand slipped, thanks introvert club for ending my writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilkeu/pseuds/wilkeu
Summary: Sirius always wanted to show Remus a full moon without fear he would change. When one time he went to planetarium with the Potters, he found out that he has an idea how to do this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post from tumblr - http://of-padfoots-and-moonys.tumblr.com/post/157746190472/remus-never-got-to-see-a-full-moon-properly-due
> 
> \+ if you want you can follow my tumblr - http://bloodyinspiredwerewolf.tumblr.com

First year, they met in Hogwarts' Express. Sirius was walking through the train, trying to find a place to sit. After few minutes of searching he found a compartment with one boy sitting in it. He had light brown hair and a little too big clothes. He was looking at trees and fields they were passing by at that moment and seem not to notice Sirius coming in.  
"Hey", said Sirius. "Can I sit here?"  
The boy looked at him. Sirius saw he has green eyes, with something weird in his look.  
"Yeah, of course.", he answered. There was a moment of awkward silence between them.  
"What's your name?", asked Sirius. "I'm Sirius Black."  
"Hi Sirius. I'm Remus, Remus Lupin.", the boy answered.  
"Nice to meet you, Remus. I was going to ask you how old are you, but now when I think about it it's kind of stupid." Young Black started laughing, causing smile on Remus' face.  
"Yeah, because I'm twenty-four, of course.", Remus joked, making Sirius laugh even more. At the same moment two boys came in, unnoticed. One of them already made himself comfortable and sat next to Sirius, and the other one was standing for a while before he sat next to Sirius.  
"Why are you both laughing?", asked one of them. He has black messy hair, brown eyes and round-shaped glasses. There was already a smile on his face.  
"Ummm, nothing. Nothing funny to be honest", said Sirius, exchanging looks with Remus.  
They talked for all journey. Sirius learned that messy-haired boy name is James Potter, and the other was called Peter Pettigrew. James got little too excited when he heard that Sirius is from Black family, causing him to roll his eyes. Even though they were talking in four, there were over a dozen looks exchanged between Remus and Sirius.

Second year, they spend more time together. All of them were proud Gryffindors and it helped them stay friends. Turned out that all of them liked to make pranks and jokes - and that's what they did. They started on second week of first year, and by the time it only got better. All of them had their roles in it; Remus planned all the pranks, Peter helped with organization, James and Sirius made plans alive and they were the ones having detentions all the time. They called themselves the Marauders, which they thought was a perfect name for them. At 3th November, on Sirius' birthday, he wasn't happy. His family seemed to forgot about it, and the only one who told him "Happy Birthday" was professor Dumbledore, who bumped into him between lessons. He was disappointed that even the Marauders, his best friends, didn't do anything. When he went to Gryffindor's tower after dinner, he was really surprised to see a big "Happy birthday Sirius" floating in the centre of the room, big (suspiciously big in Sirius' opinion) birthday cake on the middle and a lot of people shouting "surprise". He felt tears in his eyes and did his best not to let them fall. First person who walked to him was Peter, followed by a lot of other people. After few minutes candles on the cake lit up and after two seconds James jumped out of it, covered in cream, shouting "happy birthday my favourite idiot!", confetti falling from ceiling. Sirius was almost the happiest person alive. But where is Remus?, he thought, looking for his best friend. He couldn't find him everywhere, which made him a little sad. He had a great party, as great as twelve-year-old could have, but even though he tried his best not to think about Remus, thought of him leaving was floating at the back of his head all the time. Black hasn't seen his friend for all night, and when he already went to his bed, he couldn't sleep. Sirius knew that Remus wouldn't leave him with no good reason, right? Something had to happen. What if he had an accident when Sirius wasn't around? What if for some reason he had to leave Hogwarts? "What if"s were floating around his mind for few hours before he finally fell asleep. Next day wasn't good for him too; Remus wasn't there in the morning, he caught some minus points from McGonagall because he wasn't paying attention to the lesson, he didn't even go to see Gryffindor's quidditch team at their training with James, which he did everytime he can. It was Peter who noticed something's wrong with Black, but he didn't say anything; he wasn't good at comforting people and he was afraid Sirius would be mean to him and it would just make things worse. Lunch passed and there still was no Remus. Lessons - no Remus. Dinner - still nothing. At evening Sirius went to owlery to send an owl to his friend, but he turned back and went to his dormitory; he didn't know what to write. When he opened the door, he saw Remus sitting on his bed. Lupin looked like he was waiting for Sirius.  
"Could you please go to your own bed instead of sitting on mine?", asked Black without making eye contact with Remus.  
"No, I couldn't.", answered Lupin. Sirius stopped and looked at him with a bit of anger in his eyes.  
"Just get out, you have your bed."  
"Yes, I have, but I want to talk to you."  
"There's nothing to talk about. You left me. You left me even though you knew it's my birthday.", Sirius pointed out, audible disappointment in his voice.  
"I know. I wanted to say sorry", apologised Remus, looking at Black. "My mum is in hospital, she had an accident. I had to leave."  
Sirius saw him looking away for a second at the and of the sentence. Black knew that his friend was probably lying, but he couldn't made himself say that loud. Remus looked broken. Broken and weak, like something was ripped from him. Sirius didn't know what happened, but it couldn't be good. He looked at his friend, first friend in Hogwarts, first friend that doesn't look at his blood status, best friend. He walked to him, sat next to and awkwardly hugged him, trying to make Remus feel a little better. Sirius felt his breath on his neck; it was short and discontinuous, like he was crying. Black furrowed his brows a little and ended hug, looking into Lupin's face. He was right, brown-haired boy was silently crying, two single tears falling down his cheeks. Sirius never thought he would be in situation like that. He didn't know what to do, so he just wiped them with his sleeve. There was some chocolate in his bedside drawer, because he remembered that Remus love chocolate. In a second Lupin had his favourite sweet in his hand. Boy looked at Sirius with thankfulness in his eyes, little smile on his face and dry tears on his cheeks. He was thankful that Sirius was there with him. Sirius was thankful that Remus came back. 

Third year, March. It was the first warm day and the Marauders were spending it outside. There was still some snow, and sometimes chilly wind caused them to wrap themselves in their coats, but it didn't matter. They were sitting under their favourite tree, the one near lake, and talking about anything. One minute Sirius and James were talking about Snape and second later Potter was daydreaming about Lily Evans, girl who was his crush since first year. She didn't like him, at and if she did (what was actually impossible), she was hiding it well. It didn't stop James from all flirting he was doing though. They were sitting there for hours, thinking about new plans, laughing at stupid jokes, throwing rocks at the lake and laughing even more when the big squid exhibited one of its tentacle out of water. Remus was sitting with them, but he wasn't enjoying it as much as rest of boys. It was a day before full moon and he wasn't feeling good. Every month few days before changing into a monster he wasn't feeling like fully human. Day by day a wolf inside him was growing bigger, destroying his human, real Remus. He hated himself for being what he was, but at those days he hated himself even more. Remus knew that he really should tell his friends about who, no, what he is, but he was too scared of rejection. He just lied every month that his mother was ill, his dad, his grandma, his aunt. He knew that someday the Marauders will found out, there was no other way. It still hurt him when he looked at their faces, so happy and full of life. Sometimes he was thinking what exactly is he doing in this group, he didn't fit there. Remus caught Sirius' glance. When they eyes met, Black stopped smiling. He tilted his head a little just like a dogs do and asked Remus is everything's fine.  
"Yeah, fine, fine, just cold a little", he answered with a little smile on his face. Sirius stood up and told everyone that if Remus is cold it means they probably should go back. James and Peter agreed, stood up too and went to the castle, leaving Sirius and Remus behind.  
"Come on, you said you're cold." Sirius raised hand to help Lupin stand up.  
"I didn't know you'd care.", he mumbled, looking down and standing up by himself. When his eyes went up, to Black's face, he saw a little, adorable blush on his cheeks. They both went back to castle, wordless. Remus really wanted to tell him everything, but he couldn't. 

Forth year came up with a surprise for Remus. It was all normal on the train, first day in Hogwarts and following few months. One day, in the middle of May, he noticed that his friends disappear from time to time. When he thinks about it, he convicted they're doing this for almost a year. Remus didn't know what was happening but there was one thing he knew - something's not right. He was so absorbed by this situation he totally forgot about full moon. When he recalled, it was almost too late. He tried his best to stay calm and just go to the Shrieking Shack, and when he was in, he took a deep breath. It was too close. There were about ten minutes to moon coming up. Seven, when he heard someone's coming. Five, when he saw all of his best friends standing in front of him, eyes looking down. He panicked. He screamed, shouted at them, telling they're dumb idiots. It was Sirius who talked first. He walked to Remus, grabbed his arms and said he'd explain everything later. Three minutes.  
"We found out and we couldn't make it stay like that." I couldn't, thought Sirius. "I read that werewolves can't hurt animals."  
Two minutes, and Remus felt his body compressing. He almost heard wolf growling inside him. He let out a little, high-pitched sound, witch made Peter crook his face. Lupin felt Sirius hugging him, but he was no longer hugging his body. With the last control he had he heard Sirius saying "Just look.", looked up and saw his James and Peter changing into a stag and a rat. His look turned toward Sirius, who with little, sad smile let his hands fall off Remus's arms, delicately and unwillingly touching his shaking hands. Second later there was a big, black dog standing next to Remus who let out a quiet sound when he lose his humanity.  
Sirius just stood there, watching his best friend tossing in pain. Sound he made at the end of changing was that one sound he'll never forget. He looked at his friends from behind his dog eyes. Peter as a rat climbed on top of stag's back and was hiding himself in Potter's fur. James was taking it differently. He just stood there, eyes wide open, watching his friend becoming a monster. When it was already over Potter looked at Sirius. Black dog slowly walked to werewolf, carefully touching his neck with his nose. Werewolf made a little annoyed noise and stood up. It was bigger than Sirius expected and it hurt him knowing that it was no longer his Remus. As Black was watching werewolf walking around and trying to understand what those animals are doing here, he was thinking what exactly his feelings for brown-haired boy were. After he followed Remus all way to the Shrieking Shack for the first time, alone, he felt bad for him and he knew he has to do something. He spent a lot of time in the library, trying to find something about werewolves. James and Peter noticed it and when they asked about what is he doing, he told them. Peter found out that werewolves can't hurt animals and they all thought about the same - they have to became animagi. It wasn't easy, they sometimes weren't sleeping for few days and they had to keep it a secret even from Remus.  
It's hard to Sirius to name his feelings. It was a time at the beginning of fourth year when he had a really big fight with his family and he wasn't feeling good. Also few problems with lessons, must to look and behave normally, laughing, doing pranks, getting on McGonagal's nerves and sleepless nights spent on becoming animagus really weren't helpful. James was busy trying to become Lily's boyfriend, Peter was trying his best to get good marks and not lose points and he thought he was alone. Then, one night, when he thought he was the only one who's not asleep yet, he cried a little, face in his pillow. He jumped when he felt hand on his back. Sirius wiped his tears in panic, trying to see who's standing next to him. It was Remus, with soft smile on his face. It was Remus, the one who hugged him wordlessly. It was Remus, boy, who sat next to Sirius and let him cry himself out into his shoulders. Black would never let himself do that in front of other person, but it was Remus after all. His Remus, his best friend, who now is standing in from of him as a werewolf. They went out and started running in the Forbidden Forest, and then stopped in a small clearing. Shining stars and bright moon lighten Lupin's body as he howled at the night sky. Without thinking Sirius joined in. He thought that no inch of this world was made without reason. Everyone was created to do something and everyone has some kind of mission here. He felt like he's mission is to make Remus feel better. His Remus, his cute little werewolf. 

Fifth year, sudden thought came to Black's mind. Remus didn't saw full moon for a long time. I mean, of course he saw it, but every time he was suffering. Sirius made a note in his mind that he has to somehow show it to his friend. That year was quite good for all Marauders. Lily hated James a little less than earlier, Peter get better in lessons, Sirius hasn't fought with his family a lot and Remus learned that no matter what his friends will always be by his side. When he found out that for him they became illegal animagi, something in his chest felt warm. They told him full story behind this and at the end Remus realized that without Sirius he would be still alone. He thought about how different Black really was from that Sirius he shows to everyone. At the first day of fifth year he showed up clothed all in black, in leather jacket and everyone knew something has changed. Suddenly he has shitload of fangirls, glueing to him. Remus was feeling weird about it. He understands that Sirius can have them, and its normal because he's really handsome, and that's the point. He find his best friend handsome and he could just theoretically had a crush on him. And its totally normal that his heart skipped a beat when he saw Sirius Black in his new outfit. He didn't say anything though. He's pretty sure Sirius didn't feel the same and that could only ruin everything. Except he was wrong. Sirius Black had a crush on him too and it all all would be easier if they weren't that scared. They had the same fear of ruining everything. When James came up with an idea for Marauders Map, when they worked on it, when they searched for good spells, when they were thinking of nicknames for them, all that time they were scared that something could slip out, that the other one could somehow know. They watched themselves, trying not to blush every time the other one does something cute. Sirius was really mesmerized by the way Remus accents his words when he's focused, and when one time Black asked him to help with Transfiguration homework he couldn't focus on it. All he could so was stare at Remus and think how could someone be so perfect. They ended Marauders Map just before exams, Remus almost bursted out laughing when he read question about werewolf. They both looked at each other when second one was writing. 

At sixth year everything's got more complicated. Sirius ran away from his home, staying with James. Potters' family treated him like their second son, but it didn't change his decision to live alone for last week before school. He rented a small room in a muggle hotel in a centre of London. His friends was writing to him, asking how's he going, buy he didn't answer. Sirius spend seven days barely eating, changing to dog and back to human hundred times a day and not talking to anyone. He didn't feel good. He knew that his mum deleted him from the Black Family Tree - or Tree of Shame, as he liked to call it. He ordered his books by an owl, and went outside only the last day before going to Hogwarts. He changed into a dog in a dark alley and just ran through London. When he came back, his books were already there and it was dark. He paid the owl and throw himself on bed. Sirius looked at the ceiling, wondering, what is Remus doing right now. He talked to him everyday, by owl or by muggle thing called telephine, letephone or something like that. Doesn't matter how it's called if it works. He really missed him. That time he knew that his crush evolved to something more and he was sometimes afraid of it. He wasn't sure of it's a good idea to fall in love with best friend, especially when both of you are from bigger friend group. James and Remus were already in train when Sirius found them, Peter went somewhere, nobody knows where exactly. When Black stepped into their compartment Remus could swear to god his heart stopped, his lunges squeezed and he was thankful he was already sitting because if he was standing he would fell and never be able do stand up. Sirius had his leather jacket, of course, but he also wore black, skinny, ripped jeans, he has some straps around his left wrist, freaking earrings and, what ultimately killed Remus, hair in man bun. Black just stood there, not understanding why Remus was staring at him like that, when he realized. James saw him like it, but for Lupin it was new experience. A smirk appeared on Sirius' face.  
"What's so interesting, Lupin?", he asked, sitting next to him, their tights touching. Stay calm and continue what you started, he said to himself.  
"Oh nothing, it's just you, Black.", he teased back, calling smile to his face.  
"Oh? I'm nothing to you?" Sirius played hurt, making sad puppy eyes to Remus.  
"Guys, im going to find Evans, leaving you here", James just went out leaving them with themselves. Remus looked at him, like he wanted to say "Please don't leave me here". Potter knew about Moony's feelings towards Sirius and he planned this, hoping it would change something.  
"Yeah, Black, you're just nothing.", said Remus, looking back at Padfoot. Sirius looks annoyed.  
"Nothing, really?", he asked again, giving Moony chance to change his answer.  
"Yep. Nothing.", Remus smiled at the end so Sirius didn't know if it's real or not.  
"Well I could be your everything". Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. What the fuck was that you idiot?, Black shouted at himself in his mind. What the fuck did he thought?  
"You are, not since yesterday."  
Next second they were kissing. Neither of them knows why did that happen and who started it, but it felt good. Sirius thought Moony's lips tasted like chocolate, while for Remus Black's tasted like an energetic drink he loves to drink. When they ended, they looked to each other's eyes, studying every colour in them. Padfoot's hand slowly slipped into Moony's when they kissed again, and then again.  
"You know, I think I kind of love you since we met six years ago", mumbled Sirius into Remus's neck. Lupin smiled widely, putting his head on Sirius's.  
"I think I knew it." He maked a break. "I think I loved you too for all this years, but I were too scared that this will destroy everything."  
Sirius put his head up and kissed Remus gently.  
"So we had the same fear."  
"Yeah, we could have much more time if we just talked to each other earlier"  
"Yeah"  
When James came back, smiling and jumping, announcing that Evans said she will go to a date with him, he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw that his friends are holding hands. Sirius was going to ask what the fuck is he looking at, but Potter just smiled, said "Finally." and started talking about his relationship with Lily.  
Winter holidays came and Remus and Sirius had to separate themselves. Moony went to spend Christmas with his family and Sirius couldn't come with him - he promised James's mum he would come and spend Christmas with them. They promised each other that they will write every day. When Sirius arrived to the Potters' house, it was full of scented candles, lights, smaller and bigger Christmas trees (there was one huge one in the living room). Sirius could almost feel love in this place. They had a wonderful Christmas, Sirius got really nice presents and they spend great time together. Few days later James's mum went with them to something her muggle-born friend recommended - a planetarium. James and Sirius had no idea what was that, they just knew it was associated with planets. They were really curious and couldn't wait for going to visit it. When they came in, both of them became speechless. There was a sky on the ceiling, which looked kind of the sky in Hogwarts. They looked around and saw multiple planets and stars, with their names and all that stuff. One thing really amazed Sirius. There was one place where you could see clear, night sky with a beautiful full moon in the middle of it. Padfoot heard James's voice whispering something to him.  
"It's so Moony, isn't it?"  
"Yeah. Could you believe he'd never really-" Sirius stopped, never ending this sentence. How could he forget? Once he promised himself he would find a way to show his now boyfriend a full moon. That's it. That's the way. He suddenly thought of a room that shows you want you want and become what you need, and it's in Hogwarts. Only thing he has to do is find it. He knew that the full moon is only two days after the end of holidays. He won't do it till then. He thought he would do this on his birthday, only few days after full moon. Yeah, that's an idea. For the rest of free days he was trying to find something about that room; he only heard of it from some seven year's Hufflepuff, when he talked to his Gryffindor friend next to Black. The holidays passed and he was nervous. What if he wouldn't find it? He promised himself he would do that no matter what. When he met Remus in Hogwarts the didn't kiss. They didn't even hold hands. Remus wasn't feeling good because there was full moon in two days. Sirius hugged him slightly longer than normal friends does, but it didn't matter. Next day James told Sirius he can't make it to the full moon; ha had a date with Lily. Padfoot said it's okay, that he understands. Peter was ill and Sirius was left alone. When the sun went down he and Remus went to the Whomping Willow and get to Shrieking Shack. They waited, cuddled into each other, waiting for Remus to change his form. The time has come; Moony started shaking, his bones breaking, his body deforming. He wasn't screaming anymore - he somehow managed to get used to all that pain, but Sirius didn't. Everytime they went there, every month, his heart broke a little when he was looking at his cute Remus being in such pain. The worst part of it was knowledge that he couldn't change anything. After few minutes of pain, Moony has already lost himself to claws of wolf. Sirius has changed into a dog, and he poked the werewolf's head with his own. He didn't know why, but the monster looked quite calm. It stayed still on the floor, not attacking anything, not destroying. Sirius went closer and lay next to it. Maybe Remus could control it?, he wondered. They didn't go out that night; till sunrise they were laying on cold wooden floor. When werewolf started shaking, Sirius in one moment came back to human form. Few minutes past, and then Padfoot had his boyfriend again. He hugged Remus, saying sweet nothings to make him feel better. He passed on Moony's clothes and helped him dress up. They came back to castle before anyone woke up.  
Sirius spent a month looking for some information about mysterious room, when he found it - in old book, almost impossible to read, he found something called Room of Requirement, which ideally fits what he heard. He read how to get inside - it wasn't hard. Sirius almost shouted from happiness, everything was going fine. He couldn't believe he actually found it. Next two weeks were passing really slowly to him. Four times he went to that room, checking if everything will work. When that day came, it was two days after full moon. Sirius tied his Gryffindor necktie around Moony's head so that he couldn't see anything and guided him to Room if Requirement. He asked for what he's been asking four times earlier before he told Remus he can take tie off his eyes. When he did that he saw a blanket on something what seemed like grass - why there was grass inside the castle? He looked up. His eyes was lit up by thousands of stars and beautiful full moon in the middle of that all. He looked at it, slightly scared, but he didn't feel wolf inside him. He felt like Remus. Hundred percent Remus.  
"How...", he started, looking at grinning Sirius. "How did you do that?"  
"Well, do you like it?  
"I love it, but how...?"  
"Weeks of researches" he said, smiling even wider.  
"Where are we?" asked Remus, one more time looking at the sky.  
"Room of Requirement. It shows you what you want it to show."  
Lupin looked around him. It was all beautiful. He sat down on a blanket and thought that chocolate scented candles here would be really nice and, after three seconds, there were chocolate candles all around him. He laughed, which made Padfoot's heart melt.  
"I don't know if you did it, but there's Sirius up there. You know, that star.", said Remus, laying back and showing at the brightest star. Sirius lied next to him and grabbed his hand.  
"I didn't do that.", he whispered, trying to get as close to Remus as he could.  
"You really love cuddles, don't you?" asked Remus, playing with his boyfriend's hair.  
"Yeah, especially with you." He looked at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Moony."  
"I love you too, Padfoot."  
They spend all night laying there, looking at the sky, cuddling and kissing. Remus couldn't believe he get this lucky, Sirius too. Padfoot brought some chocolate for them so they ate it, surrounded by candles and delicate smell of grass, under full moon, without fear of changing. After some time Sirius fell asleep, cuddled into Remus. Moony just watched the moon, unknowingly playing with Black's hair. He went through really bad times with his "furry little problem", but now there he is. With boy who loves him and he loves too, peacefully laying under the stars. The perfect couple. The Wolf and his Star.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that they spend three years becoming an animagi, but lets just say that it took them one and half a year. Tbh I just had that idea and thought "oh yeah thats cool", hope you'll forgive me


End file.
